DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The goal of this science education project is to transfer neuroscience information to teenagers in order to help them seek healthy alternatives to substance abuse. The project utilizes an integrative approach, combining science, education, social anthropology, and filmmaking to produce a video product for high schools, other institutions and television. The approach is to directly address teenagers' most-cited reasons for using drugs and alcohol: social pressures and the need and desire to feel as good as possible. The aim is to use innovative filmmaking to convince teenagers that long-term pursuit of healthy, engaging, meaningful endeavors is a better tool than exogenous substances for creating a sustainable "high," and can provide peak experiences rivaling those attainable with drugs or alcohol. The product will be produced with the recognition that an entertainment value is the essential vehicle for information transfer striving to effect behavior. Imaginative visual solutions and the drama of real people seeking long-term fulfillment will engage viewers in ways that exceed expectations for science education media. The product will be targeted toward teens, but also reach parents and the general public, aiming to generate discussion that can positively affect the social dimension of substance abuse. The 90-minute film, designed to be presented in four parts for classroom screenings and two parts for television, will complement current prevention strategies such as public service announcements, but in a longer form that can fully explore the meaning neuroscience has for viewers. The film aims to inspire and empower viewers with impressive information about their brain's capabilities, including its ability to grow and change. The producers will expand the usual schedule for educational video production in order to allow for formative evaluation that maximizes target audience involvement and permits focused experimentation during the production process. [unreadable] [unreadable]